


the sapphire lady

by mel_lifluously



Series: AU Central [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/F, jester is a terrifyingly charming gunslinger; beau is a smuggler and a tongue - tied disaster, no plot in this house - just rambling and lovestruck ladies, the mark me down as scared and horny tag making a grand return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_lifluously/pseuds/mel_lifluously
Summary: Beauregard Lionett, ex - debutante and smuggler extraordinaire, took to the open road with stolen booze and rusted guns and a dream of being free. For a time, she was.Then the Sapphire Lady caught up with her.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: AU Central [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073990
Kudos: 13





	the sapphire lady

Beauregard Lionett has gone by many names in her 23 years. Of all of them, “smuggler” is the one she chooses for herself. It isn’t an elegant name - a far cry from the fanciful titles her father throws around. It brings to mind smoke and moonlight and the burn of whiskey, the clattering, wild music of hoofbeats and wind. There’s a weight to it - a whisper of trouble. Good society girls aren’t called that name. It makes Beau smile. She’s not a good society girl, and that’s by design. Good society girls can’t be invisible. Beau can.

She can roll into town in her improper “men’s clothes,” hair tied up tight under her cap, bottles clinking in her hands, and no one bats an eye. She can listen in on the conversations of the rough people at the bar, take careful note of the stories they spin and sift through them for grains of truth. She can speak her mind and stake her claim and get her hands as dirty as she pleases without one single soul whispering about how “Lionett’s little daughter’s gone wild.” She can slip quick and quiet from town to town and flirt with pretty girls for an evening without having to fret and fuss about broken reputations (she’ll be gone by morning anyway). She can be free, really free.

(When the Sapphire Lady catches up with her, things take a bit of a turn. But that doesn’t trouble her until it’s too late.)

⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻⸻

Jester’s got one of those faces you can trust. All freckled cheeks and big blue eyes and quick little smiles that don’t spell trouble until you get too close.

Too many times a clear - thinking soul’s gotten lost in that smile, in those sweet honeyed words that seem to twist even the keenest mind inside out. 

Too many times a clear - thinking soul’s found themself robbed blind.

Beau knows. She _knows._ She’s heard the stories - lawmen, oil barons, outlaw kings and queens who were snatched up in her spell, who followed behind her like lambs to the slaughter and didn’t even blink at the click of the gun. 

And yet… when Jester blows into town with all the force of a spring storm, a reaper in a fancy blue coat - she does nothing. Damnable, lovestruck fool that she is, she does _nothing_. She kisses her hand, holds her close and lets the Sapphire Lady spirit her away.


End file.
